


French Witches and the Smell of Parchment and Ink

by InsomniacAndBi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Fleur Delacour, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, F/F, Fleur is pining, Fred is supportive, Gabrielle has had enough of her sister's gay shit, George is supportive, Ginny is a little shit, Ginny is supportive, Harry and Hermione are like siblings, Harry is supportive, Hermione is a gay mess, Hermione speaks French, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Bashing, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), goblet of fire - Freeform, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacAndBi/pseuds/InsomniacAndBi
Summary: Hermione has a big fat crush on the Beauxbatons Champion and her friends are absolutely sick of itORHermione's friends thinks that she is a big gay mess and resolve to get her to ask her crush of the Ball
Relationships: Fleur Delacour & Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 693





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise
> 
> Words in italics are said in French

"You could just, you know, talk to her," Harry said as he caught Hermione staring again,"Or, you could ask her to the Yule Ball

They were sitting in the library doing homework - Hermione had dragged Harry there after lunch while Ron had outright refused and went off in search of his brothers. 

It was like clockwork, Hermione would arrive and start her homework. Barely ten minutes later, her head would shoot up suddenly. It was like she had a second sense for it because her head always shot up moments before Fleur Delacour and her gaggle of Beauxbatons girls that seemed to follow her around just about everywhere.

"Harry!" Hermione whisper yelled as she hit his arm with one of the heavy tomes that she was using for research," Shut up. They'll here you." They both glanced over to the table opposite them, watching to see any of the girls had noticed them whispering. 

They hadn't.

"I just don't see what the big deal is Mione," Harry shrugged as Hermione returned to her books, clutching her quill so tightly that he was afraid that she might snap it in half," Go up and talk to her. She's just a girl. It's not that difficult to talk to them."

"What about you?" Hermione shot right back," Don't lecture me about talking to girls if you can't get a Yule Ball date either! How is that going by the way? Any idea on who you're going to take?"

Harry looked down and blushed, mumbling something under his breath. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and Harry shakily repeated himself with the slightest of trembles in his voice.

"GINNY?!"

"Shut up Hermione!" Harry glared at her, glancing around like the girl in question would suddenly appear out of nowhere and reject his advances. "You'll summon her like the devil!"

"Harry," Hermione couldn't help but laugh,"Are you comparing Ginny to the devil? You have to say the devil's name three times to summon him. Everybody knows that. Some Muggle, you are."

They glanced at each other for a second before grinning and then descending into laughter. Hermione was glad that they were at the back of the library otherwise Madam Pince would have thrown them out for making too much noise. It was rare that they got like this. The joke wasn't even that funny but, as always when it was made in reference to something Muggle, Harry and Hermione couldn't stop the laughter. It could bad enough that Harry had tears in his eyes and Hermione was clutching her stomach tightly because it hurt so much. It took a while for them to calm down but one ill timed glance at each other and it descended into chaos again.

Harry fell off his chair and Hermione banged her head on the table in front of her.

"So, anyway," Hermione couldn't even look at him for fear of laughing again," Ginny, huh? I can't say that I don't support you. You two would make a good couple. But I thought that you liked Cho?"

Harry blushed at that, shaking his head and staring a hole into his piece of parchment. "I wanted to tell you," He mumbled," But Ron was there and you know how he would react if he found out."

Hermione nodded at that, opening her books again and starting to scrawl some notes for her potions essay. "Well," She said, eyes not leaving her work," I mean what I said, I do support you. Ask her to the Ball, Harry. She'll appreciate it."

"You mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That you support me?"

"Course, I do. You're like my brother, Harry. Besides, it means I get to pull Ginny to the side and do the whole 'you hurt my little brother, I break your face...muggle style'." 

That did it. 

The pair of them burst into laughter again - almost hysterical at the mere thought of Hermione threatening Ginny - but sobered up quite quickly. Soft, bell like giggles had joined their's and - in sync - they exchanged a look of horror before turning to the table opposite them on the other side of the library. The Beauxbatons girls were laughing as well, whispering in French amongst themselves but had their eyes trained on Harry and Hermione, amused looks on the French witches' faces.

_"Aww!"_ One of them cooed in French. " _Look at them, cute little babies!"_

Hermione grabbed Harry by the neck and pushed his head down to look at their books. "What're they saying?" He muttered while leafing through a book about antidotes. It was a very little known fact (and one that Hermione wasn't going to give up without a fight) that Hermione could speak French but when she was younger, her parents had insisted that she learn the language. Her grandparents had retired to a quaint little village in the South of France a few years after she had been born and the family visited the elderly couple for two weeks during the Summer holidays every year. Learning French had been a necessity and, at this point in time, Hermione wished she could turn that ability off right now.

_"Fleur,"_ Another one of them said, clasping her hands together in delight," _Do they not looking so cute?!"_

Hermione glanced up at the mention of her crush's name and immediately made eye contact with the girl in question. She was looking straight across the library at Hermione, blue eyes narrowed as she glanced at how close Hermione was sitting to Harry.

_"Enough,"_ The French witch said without looking away," _This is a library and you are disturbing everybody here. Take this outside or shut up. Some people are here to work."_

Hermione looked away first, ducking her head down and not giving any indication that she understood what Fleur had said. She could still feel the blue stare on here but chose to ignore it. Instead she turned to Harry, intent on asking what his plan was to ask Ginny to the ball. She didn't get that far as she looked down and saw how many ink stains where on his Charms essay.

"Harry!"

* * *

_"Just ask her,"_ Diane Delacour said as she sat on her cousin's bed," _It's not that difficult. You know that she likes girls and you're a catch Fleur! What's the worst that can happen?"_

" _She rejects me,"_ Was the mumbled reply that Fleur gave from where she was buried under her heaps of pillows and blankets," _And then a bunch of laser sharks appear and eat me."_

" _Laser sharks?"_ Camille Delacour, her other cousin, asked with a quirked eyebrow and an eye roll," _You've been watching too many muggle films, Fleur."_

Fleur gave no answer as her cousins spoke. She had been a mess ever since they had arrived at Halloween and she had seen a bushy haired witch at the table for the lions of Hogwarts. Fleur had immediately been infatuated. Enlisting her cousins for help (who had never seen her such a gay mess before), it had taken Fleur three days to learn her name and a further two days of very discreet stalking on Camille's part to find out the young witch's favourite haunts and what routes she took to class.

Camille and Diane exchanged a look as their cousin burrowed deeper into her blankets and groaned at her own idiocy. They had never seen Fleur like this before. With boys, she was elegant and poised and undeniably sexy. With girls, she was charming and sweet and her smile could charm a snake but with Hermione Granger, she was a pining mess that could barely keep a straight face.

_"Fleur,"_ Camille tried again," _Listen, if you're not going to ask her then at least try to talk to her? Can you promise that?"_

No response.

_"Can you at least think about it?"_ Diane prompted which caused a small groan from the burrower that both girls took as a yes. Camille just sighed and inclined her head towards the door, leaving with Diane in tow.

They shut Fleur's door behind her and walked back to the Common area. 

" _How is she?"_ Both seventh year girls jumped, turning around in sync to see the smiling face of an eight year old Gabrielle Delacour behind them. _"Is she still being an idiot all over a girl?"_

_"Gabby!"_ Shrieked Diane," _Auntie Apolline will kill me if she finds out that you just said that."_

She grabbed the young girl by the arms and pushed her into one of the plush armchairs by the fire as she, herself, sat on the sofa with Camille gracefully lowering herself down next to her. 

" _Maman isn't here though,"_ Gabrielle insisted before grinning like a wolf," _So, is she? Still being an idiot, I mean? I don't blame her, the girl is quite pretty."_

Diane groaned, burying her head into her hands in annoyance while Camille laughed slightly.

_"Yes,"_ Camille replied softly," _Diane and I are out of ideas. This is so hopeless."_

_"Don't worry,"_ Gabrielle's smile was anything but reassuring," _I have a plan."_

* * *

"So, we heard from a little birdie called-"

Hermione jumped as the Weasley twins slid into the spare seats next to Hermione at the breakfast table.

"- Harry Potter that you, Miss Hermione Granger-," The second twin said as he poked Hermione's cheek.

"-Has got a crush on a certain Miss Delacour."

"Good morning, Fred, George," She looked at each of them as she said their names.

"How do you do that?" Fred asked from her left said as he reached over to grab a muffin.

"Our own mother can't tell us about," George continued as he grabbed some pumpkin juice.

"Easily," Hermione replied curtly as she turned a page in her Transfiguration textbook," Now, what does it matter to you two who I have a crush on?"

Fred and George grinned and, immediately, Hermione regretted asking. This could only end terribly.

"Well," George said with the grin still on his face," We could, you know-"

"-Help you out Granger," Fred finished," Besides, we owe you one for making sure Snape didn't give us detention last week. If you, Miss Hermione Granger -"

-"Want to take her, Miss Fleur Delacour, to the Yule Ball than we-"

They both started a talk now.

"Gred and Forge will help you!"

They both looked very proud of themselves while Hermione looked appalled. Those two didn't know how to be quiet even if Merlin himself rose from the dead and told them how. She glanced around the hall and breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that none of the Beauxbatons students were in the hall at this moment.

"What're you guys helping Mione with?" Ron slid into the seat opposite and immediately started to load up his plate and face with food. Harry appeared a moment later and hurriedly shook his head at Fred and George, shaking his hand over his neck so they could see the seriousness of the situation. Hermione hadn't yet come out to Ron - although all of his family knew - because she wasn't sure how well he would respond to it. He had the emotional range of a teaspoon sometimes and seemed very quick to anger this year.

"Mind you own business Ronnikins," George said.

"And close your mouth Ronnikins," Fred said," You won't attract any Yule Ball dates eating like that."

Ron's temper resurfaced quickly as he swallowed thickly and glared at his older brothers. "Yeah?" He said defensively," I don't see you two with dates."

Fred rolled his eyes and reached into his bag for a piece of parchment while George puffed out his chest.

"I have a date," George said smugly," I'm going with Katie Bell. I asked her last night, you were there Ronnikins, in the common room - playing Exploding Snap."

Fred balled up the piece of parchment and grinned at the others, throwing it down the table where it hit Angelina Johnson in the shoulder.

"Oi!" He yelled, catching her attention,"Angelina? Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Yeah," Angelina grinned," Alright then. Meet me in the Common room then, five minutes before the ball starts. Don't be late."

Fred and George high fived and gathered up their things.

"That, little brother is -"

"-How it's done. Oh and Hermione?-"

"-We meant what we said. Say the word-"

"-And we'll help you out."

"Pranksters honour."

Ron cursed them as they left and Harry exchanged a look with Hermione that told her all that she needed to know.

"What did they mean?" Ron asked as he shovelled more food into her mouth," About helping you out? With what?"

"Don't worry Ron," Hermione said dryly.

* * *

One week after her conversation with her cousins, eight year old Gabrielle Delacour was a girl on a mission. If she had been as old as her sister and Diane and Camille, she would have made an intimidating sight as she stalked through the halls of Hogwarts and stormed up the library. But, alas, she wasn't a seventh year so she didn't look that scary although people did make way for the small girl in powder blue robes - although that might have been because Camille and Diane were following behind her a few feet away with a shared look of determination on their faces.

Gabrielle found her target in the library - as per usual.

That was one thing the young Delacour could say about the object of her sister's affection, she certainly was a creature of habit.

She was sitting at the back of the library, hidden away from view by a big stack of books that rivalled even Diane's collection. 

Camille and Diane were still a few feet away, acting as bodyguards but also interested on what exactly an eight year old could do better than them. They had been trying to get Fleur and Hermione together for weeks now and had failed. There was no way that little Gabrielle could do better than them

"Excusez moi," Gabrielle stepped forward and patted the bushy haired witch on the shoulder, the most sweet smile on her face that she could muster," Can I... _Camille, how do you say it in English?_ "

"What Gabrielle eez trying to zay," Camille said with a similar smile on her face," eez, can we zit 'ere?"

Hermione just nodded, frozen in place. She hadn't expected three Beauxbatons students to sit near her in the library while she waited for Ginny to appear so she could tutor the younger girl on Charms.

"Honestly," Diane said as she slid into the seat next to the still shocked British witch," Don't mind Camille. She speaks perfect English, I am still, unaware, why she fakes the accent and Gabrielle is quite good herself. Diane, by the way," She stuck out her hand for the girl to shake," Diane Delacour."

"Hermione Granger," Hermione managed to get out after a second or two of silence, shaking the offered hand.

"I know," Diane said with a grin, taking one of the books off of Hermione's pile and flicking through it with an impassive look on her beautiful face," Everybody in the carriage knows who you are."

"Th-They do?" Hermione blinked in shock and swallowed thickly. Her quill was clenched in her hand again and she tried to concentrate on her essay but failed spectacularly. 

"Oui," Camille said from where she had sat in the seat opposite," Of courze zey do," A look from Diane had her cousin fixing the fake accent that she had been so adamantly putting up in the presence of the English. " I mean, yes. Of course they do. You are quite famous within our ranks."

_" I think that the other's are quite bored of Fleur going on about her,"_ Gabrielle added in her native language, a smug smile on her face at the confused look on her cousins' faces. They were meant to be talking to Hermione in a language she could understand, not confuse her even more.

"Oh?" Their looks of confusion were soon replaced by those of shock when they noticed Hermione's response - who had foolishly forgotten to pretend that she didn't understand French. "Why is your sister talking about me?" Hermione was glad that her tone took one of mild curiosity because her heart was thundering loudly in her chest. She was almost certain that the other girls could hear it.

"You..."Diane was lost for words for a moment," You're French?"

"No," Hermione smiled as she checked a reference page in one of her books," But my grandparents live there. We visit every year. My parents made me learn." She shrugged as Camille and Diane whirled around to look at a smiling Gabrielle - who had sat herself on Hermione's other side.

"You knew?"

_"Of course,"_ Gabrielle grinned at her cousins," _I've seen her translating at dinner to her friends! You two are so bad at noticing things!"_

They all laughed at that - even Hermione who shook the little girl's hand in shock of how perceptive she was.

The four of them quieted quickly when a shadow fell over the table. Hermione was expecting it to be Ginny and readied herself to explain just why Fleur Delacour's little sister and cousins were sitting with her at their usual table. 

But it wasn't Ginny.

It was Viktor Krum.

Nobody really knew what to do for a second until he cleared his throat.

"Herm-own-ninny?"

Hermione winced slightly at the complete butchering of her name but resolved to give him a polite smile.

"Yes, Mr Krum?"

"I..." He looked at Hermione and then to the annoyed expressions that the Beauxbatons girls all wore on their faces," I haff come to ask you..." He shook his head to clear his thoughts before clearing his throat and trying again. "I vould like to ask you to the Yule Ball...as my date."

Silence...again.

Hermione had her mouth open like a fish. If she was straight, she would definitely be flattered and say yes but the matter stood. She wasn't straight. Hermione Granger was a big fat lesbian that had no idea how to let him down gently.

"She is awfully sorry Mr Krum," It was Diane that came to her rescue," But Hermione has already been asked to the Yule Ball."

"She has?"

"I have?"

"Oui!" Gabrielle piped up happily with a grin, kneeling on her chair and throwing her arms around the hug Hermione's shoulders.

"I apologise for interrupting your study time ven," He bowed to her before disappearing in the rows of books.

Hermione was still in a state of shock so Camille decided that it was best to leave her bed. Besides, they had to tell Fleur that she could speak French - it would make her cousin's invitation much easier.

* * *

"So, a little birdie called Harry-" Ginny began as she entered Hermione's dorm room without even a knock on the door.

"- Cut to it Gin," Hermione said from where she sat on her bed, reading through her recently marked Herbology homework," I know, I know. Fred and George used that exact line. So, what do you want?"

Ginny grinned at being given such easy access to the conversation, dramatically lying on Hermione's bed with her usual Ginny Weasley grin - which usually meant either someone was going to be sent a bat bogey hex or she had a plan that either ended perfectly or with half of Gryffindor house in detention.

"Well," Ginny said as she rolled over onto her stomach to watch her friend," I already have my date so that means that I can help my best friend get her date!"

"He asked you?!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her essay to the side before slamming her hands over her mouth.

Ginny laughed at the gesture before grinning lazily. "If you mean Harry, then yes. He asked and I said yes. But, enough about me," She glared at Hermione when it looked like she was going to protest," We need to get you, your date. Word on the vine says that Viktor Krum asked you while you were in the company of three lovely Beauxbatons ladies who, I have good intelligence, are related to your lady love. Now, did you seek them out? Come on, Mione! Tell me the details!"

Hermione blushed.

"They just found me!" Hermione exclaimed before quieting down quickly," And then they worked out that I can speak French and acted like it was the best thing since sliced bread?"

"Since sliced bread?"

"A Muggle saying, Ginny. It means, never mind, doesn't matter. This whole thing is stupid! I don't even have a chance!" Hermione buried her head in her hands. "Roger Davies is asking her tomorrow morning. I heard him telling Cho Chang about it! Besides, she probably likes girls! It's Daphne Greengrass all over again! I have such bad luck, choosing straight girls all of the time!"

Ginny knew to nip this in the bed as soon as she could. If left to rant like this, Hermione wouldn't stop even if air became a problem.

"Alright!" Ginny yelled and grabbed Hermione by the arms and shook her lightly. "Listen to me. Your gaydar is obviously broken but I'm not surprised because you, are just a humble lesbian! I, the almighty bisexual queen-" Hermione snickered slightly at that "-Took it upon myself to check this Fleur Delacour out a bit. She's so obviously bi! So, yes Hermione, you do have a chance."

Hermione allowed herself to be pulled into Ginny's embrace. "Besides!" The younger girl grinned wolfishly, reminding Hermione a little bit too much of young Gabrielle Delacour. Hermione made a mental note to never let those two meet each other...ever

"If you stay single, whatever! Just let it be known, if me and Harry ever break up. I'll tap that ass!"

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed, grabbing a book so she could hit Ginny with it. "Where the hell did you learn that?!"

* * *

_"What?!"_ Fleur couldn't believe her ears as she fell back onto her bed with a happy sigh the next day. _"She speaks French?! My god,"_ She squealed slightly," _She's so incredibly smart! Smart and pretty! How did I get so lucky?!"_

She sighed happily and grinned at her sister and cousins - who were all looking very shocked at Fleur's behaviour. They were used to elegant and poised Fleur not lovesick and sighing Fleur.

_"You're lucky that we have your best interests at heart,"_ Camille quipped as she helped Diane pull their cousin from bed. They were meeting up with Hermione in the library in an hour and were planning to drag Fleur along with them - not that Hermione actually knew that but they were sure that it would be a welcome surprise for the younger girl. _"Because Viktor Krum asked her to the ball while we were there. We happily informed him that she had already been asked. Not that he knew that we meant that you were going to ask her today. She seemed just as shocked which makes it obvious that nobody else had asked her yet. You have a shot Fleur."_

" _Now,"_ Diane said with a grin as she threw clothes at her cousin," _Hurry up before you lose that shot because you'll be the one crying when we get to the library late and find out that one of the red heads have asked her."_ That seemed to spur Fleur into action and everybody was there to bare witness the the usually poised Beauxbatons champion stripping naked and climbing into clothes that were passed to her - while simultaneously brushing her hair and using a charm to brush her teeth.

She basically corralled them out of the cabin and towards the castle. But, when she got to the doors of the library, all bravado seemed to leave her and she was left to stare dumbly at the door. Camille just rolled her eyes and waltzed in like she owned the place. Diane was at her side with Gabrielle also next to her. They seemed to know where they were going and Fleur just lagged behind. Her heart was thundering in her chest and she worked to keep her breath under control.

She looked up when they hit the table.

" _Hi 'Ermione!"_ Gabrielle cried and sat on one side of Hermione, giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek," _I hope you don't mind but we brought Fleur with us! She's so grumpy in the mornings but we brought her so she can be grumpy with you as well! Maman always says to share so I'm sharing my grumpy sister with you! You will love her, yes?"_

Camille grinned as she and Diane sat opposite - making Fleur take the seat on the other side of Hermione. The closer she got to the Gryffindor, the bigger her blush got.

_"I'm sure that she's not so bad,"_ Hermione said as she dipped her quill in some ink.

Fleur nearly sighed in contentedness. Hermione's voice was soothing in English but in French she sounded even more refined and grown up. Fleur was sure that she could listen to that voice and never get bored.

They all worked in silence for nearly an hour - with Fleur stealing more glances at Hermione than doing her work. She had to be kicked a few times by her cousins to get her to either snap out of it or pop the question. The silence was broken suddenly by the scrape of Camille's chair and everybody looked at the girl that had suddenly gotten up.

_"'Ermione,"_ She said sweetly," _Thank you for letting me with study with you but I have just realised that I am on Abraxan duty today! Diane, I will need your help and...Gabrielle, you should come with."_

_"What?! But I want to stay here with Fleur and 'Ermione!"_

_"Now, Gabrielle!"_

Diane grinned at them before leaning over the table to kiss Hermione's cheeks before bidding her goodbye - discreetly noticing how Fleur seemed to seethe in anger.

"You can go with them, you know," Hermione said. Fleur had noticed that a blush had appeared on the younger girl's face and was sure that a matching one was on her own face. "I know that they dragged you here. You don't have to stay just to spare my feelings.

"N-Non!" Fleur was quick to jump in," I...I..." English wasn't really working in her mind so she quickly switched to French. _" I don't mind spending time with you. You are quite interesting, you know? I don't know why you surround yourself with those boys. You are aware, yes, that they are not as smart as you?"_ Fleur immediately clasped her hands over her mouth. Insulting Hermione's friends certainly wasn't a good way to earn the younger girl's affection.

"Yeah," Hermione laughed," _I get told that a lot but,"_ She shrugged daintily and Fleur's heart did little flips of happiness, " _If I leave them now then they certainly won't be passing their OWLs next year."_

Fleur rested her head on her hand as she watched Hermione woke. They had gone back to silence because apparently this extra credit essay (Fleur was absolutely enamoured with this girl that had such an intense thirst for knowledge) was due tomorrow.

_"Has he asked you yet?"_ Hermione's soft voice asked.

_"Has who asked me what?"_ Fleur was very confused.

_"Roger Davies?"_ The brunette probed slightly," Word on the vine _says that he's asking you."_

_"_ Word on the vine? _I apologise, Hermione, I am not sure what this means? Lost in translation maybe?"_

_"Oh? Sorry, I should have have realised. The_ 'vine' _is what we call the Hogwarts gossip network. I'm basically saying that everybody is talking about the fact that Roger Davies is going to ask you to the Yule Ball today."_

_"Then I must get a move on, it seems? You see, Hermione, I wanted to ask somebody myself."_

Hermione's heart plummeted but forced herself to look away from her essay and seem slightly interested.

_"Really? Lucky guy."_

_"Girl."_

_"Huh?"_

Fleur chuckled slightly even as her heart beat erratically in her chest. She was about to open her mouth to continue, laying her hand on Hermione's own ink stained ones but Roger Davies appeared out of thin air with a grin that he, no doubt, thought was extremely charming.

"Miss Delacour!" He announced his presence loudly," There you are. I wanted-"

He withered away when he saw the glare she sent his way. "Non, monsieur Davies," She said curtly before he could finish," I will not be attending ze Yule Ball wiz you. Good day."

He gaped like a fish and blinked a few times. When he hadn't come to his senses, Fleur just rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione, squeezing her hand slightly before smiling softly.

" _Hermione,"_ She got the young girl's attention easily again. Their blushes matched each others and Hermione finally seemed to catch on. _"Would you do me the honour of going to the Yule Ball with me?"_

Hermione looked down bashfully.

She looked up shyly and caught Fleur's hopeful blue eyes before nodding.

"Yes Fleur," She said softly," I will go to the Yule Ball with you."

Fleur grinned and pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

She took it upon herself to pack up the girl's belongings and they left the library hand in hand...with Roger Davies still gaping like a fish behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do not own the Harry Potter Franchise.
> 
> Yet again, words in Italics are said in French

Diane was obviously the most happy as she dragged her cousins out of the carriage on one cold day towards Hogsmeade. She was adamant that she would find Fleur the best dress ever and Gabrielle was just ready for the ride. That was, if the ride was sitting on top of Diane's shoulders as the older girl practically skipped into Hogsmeade with Fleur following behind them. Normally, Fleur loved shopping. It was all she seemed to do during the breaks in between school but she couldn't help the little knots of anxiety that had formed in her stomach as they walked.

The three of them had been accompanied by the other Beauxbatons students needing the get dresses and dress robes but Fleur didn't really care about them. Gabrielle could be considered moral support and Diane was there to give her opinion on the outfits. Camille had hung back, having brought her dress over from France with her. She had told her cousins that she was going to help Hermione - apparently she had grown quite fond of the girl and Diane had made a joke about Fleur never breaking up with the little English witch - because, yes, they were dating now - otherwise Camille would snatch Hermione up in a heartbeat.

" _What about this one_?"

Two hours into their little shopping trip, Fleur was almost in tears. They had gone through nearly all of the dresses in the store and Fleur was beginning to lose all hope. At this point, fighting another dragon seemed preferable to this disaster of a shopping trip. Gabrielle's unbridled energy had burnt out a few minutes ago and she was sitting in one of chairs, completely asleep with her head pillowed on the table nearby. 

Diane, however, seemed to be just as energetic as she was this morning and Fleur inwardly decided that she had certainly drawn the short end of the stick and Camille had had a good idea not getting involved in this little excursion. The quarter Veela had no idea where Diane was pulling all of these new dresses from but none of them seemed to be right. In all honesty, Fleur had absolutely no idea what she was looking for but all she knew was that none of these dresses were perfect enough for the night that Fleur had planned.

" _At least look like you're excited! You want to look good for Hermione, yes? So get off your lazy ass and try on this dress!"_

Diane could be scary sometimes when it came to something that she was invested in and, sadly for Fleur, this was one of those times.

 _"Diane,"_ Fleur needed to approach this with tact," _I am sure this dress would look amazing on somebody else. As for myself, it is just not what I am looking for."_

Diane narrowed her crystal blue eyes and regarded her cousin from under her lashes. She hummed an old nursery rhyme as she moved away, finally deciding that Fleur wasn't doing this just to annoy her.

 _"Well,"_ Diane crossed her arms over her chest with a huff," _What are you looking for then? Specific colours? Or style?"_

Gabrielle murmured something in her sleep and fidgeted slightly - completely unaware of the massive breakdown that Fleur was having internally. Diane wasn't helping with her endless questions and Fleur considered whether or not Hermione would mind if they spent the Yule Ball together holed up in the library, avoiding the populace of the three schools. 

" _I...I don't know,"_ She finally confessed, resting her head on the table," _That's the thing, Diane! I don't know! I just...I just don't want to look like a fool in front of her! I want to look poised and elegant and...and..._

 _"And basically everything you're not right now?"_ Diane quipped with a grin.

She certainly didn't expect her cousin - who was still squashing her head onto the table nearby - to agree wholeheartedly with her.

Diane sighed deeply before standing up to go raid this store's dress collection.

It was going to be a very long day

* * *

"Zo," Camille said as she stood in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room next to the female red head," I just wait down 'ere and you fetch 'Ermione for me, yes?"

The red head - who Camille was refusing to call by her name and had instead named her 'Little Red' - narrowed her eyes at the Seventh Year student. Her twin brothers - who Camille had mentally called Red One and Red Two - were snickering behind their hands at Ginny being ordered around. Harry - who had been dubbed 'the other half of the sibling dynamic' - face palmed. Fred and George were going to get themselves killed if they kept this up. Ginny could be very vindictive when she wanted to be - something the Ron came to realise when her immediately hit on Camille the moment she walked into the Common Room and Ginny, who was still pissed at him for interrupting her time with Harry, had hexed him.

Ginny assessed the student in front of her before deciding that the best course of action was probably just doing what she was told but Ginny certainly made a mental note to yell at the twins for putting her in this situation in the first place. Grumbling under her breath, Ginny stormed up the stairs towards the girls dorm rooms. It was too early on a Sunday morning for this.

While she was gone, Camille raked an eye over the accommodation. It wasn't as lavish and extravagant like the ones back at Beauxbatons but this seemed more...cosy and warm although Camille could do without the gold and red drapes that screamed 'we are proud of our school house so much we decorate our entire common room in its colours'. She had never really been fond of gold - unless she was wearing it - and red was a colour that was only good enough for a lipstick shade.

She blinked once when she noticed 'the other half of the sibling dynamic' standing in front of her with a grin. "Why'd you want Mione?" He didn't seem to care that she was a very beautiful girl, only intent on making sure that his friend was safe.

"Dresses for ze Yule Ball," Was the curt reply from Camille as she impatiently tapped her fingers against her arm in an easy rhythmn," I am 'ere to 'elp 'er. I brought over a selection of outfits from 'ome. One of zem will do."

Harry just nodded, satisfied, before settling down with 'Red One' and 'Red Two' on one of the sofas, immediately being dealt into a hand of Exploding Snap. Camille tore her head away when she saw a flash of red hair and turned expectantly back towards the door to the dorm rooms. She had hoped it was 'Little Red' but it wasn't. It was one of her other brother's - the back of Camille's mind supplied her with the name 'Drooling Ginger'.

Drooling Ginger - better known as Ron - was staring up at her in awe, mouth opened in shock with - as expected - drool leaking from the corner of it. "H-Hi!" His voice was embarrassingly high pitched and Camille winced slightly. He noticed his mistake and coughed, lowering it to a volume that obviously wasn't his usual pitch. "Hey," He tried to wink at her and failed spectacularly. Camille suppressed a smile that was begging to break through her cold mask of indifference.

"Bonjour," She said politely, tilting her head to the side before flashing her eyes back to dorm room steps.

She was beginning to get a little impatient.

"Come to see me, huh?"

Camille wasn't aware why 'Drooling Ginger' was still trying to talk to her - the bulge in his pants was disgusting and it was even worse when it was apparent that he hadn't noticed.

"You know that if you wanted to come to the Ball with me, you didn't need to come all the way to the Common Room to a-"

"'Ermione!" Camille had never been so relieved to see bushy brown hair in her life. The relief was short lived when she noticed what the girl was wearing. A pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and an old, faded blue hoodie - it was adorably oversized but that was the only positive about the whole outfit. "What are you wearing?! Come, come, we will get you in a nice dress. To ze carriage!" Hermione was a bit shocked to see Camille in her Common Room on a Sunday morning, even more shocked when the girl rested a hand on the small of her back and lightly pushed her out of the door.

The shock of that then morphed into understanding when she noticed who had previously been standing in front of the Beauxbatons girl.

Ron was staring slack jawed, eyes flicking between Camille and Hermione in shock.

"You know one of them?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because it's none of your business! Why does it matter if I told you or not! You've been avoiding me for most of the year!"

"But..But!" Ron couldn't really think of an actual excuse so fell back on what he usually did during times like this. "I'm you best friend, Hermione! Best friends tell each other when they know attractive people!"

"Ginny is my best friend," Hermione deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly.

"I am trying to not feel inzulted, mon amie," Camille quipped from behind.

"Oh, shut up, you. Fine, Ginny is my best Gryffindor friend and you can be my best Beauxbatons friend, happy now?"

Camille just grinned wolfishly and nodded. "Very happy, mon amie. But we probably should not let Gabrielle know, oui? She will be most upset to learn zat she is not your favourite."

Ron was still floundering. "I'm your best male friend then!"

"That's Harry."

Behind them and hidden from Ron's view, Harry pumped his fist up in the air in happiness.

"Well," It was amazing that Ron was still trying to push this," I'm your favourite red head!"

"Ginny, again," Hermione said, growing more bored by the second. It was a mystery to her why Ron still insisted using this an excuse all of the time," With Fred and George tying for second place."

"Don't lie Granger, we know -" Red One quipped.

"-That we're your favourite. There's really no need-" Red Two continued much to Camille's amusement.

"-To spare her poor baby sister's feelings."

"Anyway," Hermione interrupted them as she rolled her eyes," Until you can think of a valid reason why I should have told you then we aren't continuing this conversation."

With those parting words, Hermione stormed out of the Common Room with a smug Camille grinning behind her.

The walk to the carriage gave Camille time to pry every little thing that Hermione knew about Drooling Ginger, out of her and with her charge following after her, Camille had enough ammunition to make his life hell if he ever felt entitled to information like Hermione's other friends again.

"Camille," Hermione's voice was full of worry," As much as I appreciate this, I can handle dress shopping on my own. I don't need hand me downs."

The French witch - who had been pulling multitudes of dresses from her luggage - gasped and rested her hand on her heart like just the thought of it was distressing. " 'And me downs?" She was shocked," I'll 'ave you know, 'Ermione, zat zese are brand new. Never been worn before. I brought extra from 'ome!"

Hermione just laughed, lying down on the other witch's bed. Over the past few weeks, she had grown quite accustomed to the Beauxbatons carriage and the bedrooms of her friends - because they had quickly assured that, yes, they considered her a friend.

"There you go again," Hermione said as Camille pulled the last of her dresses from her trunk," Putting on the accent. What would Diane say?"

"She would tell me," Camille pretended to think for a second," To stop pretending but you do not mind, do you mon amie? Personally, I zink zat ze accent gives me more allure, non?"

"Maybe when you aren't laying it in thick like you are right now," Hermione said before standing up and stretching," Right, let's get this over and done with. I need to make up with Ron before today is over."

Camille scowled at the mention of his name as she sorted her dresses into a 'possibly' and a 'no' pile.

" _I do not see why you keep him around,_ " Camille made her dislike of him known in French," _He is rude to you and mean and he doesn't know how to eat with his mouth closed."_

"Perhaps," Hermione said as she watched Camille separate the 'possibly' pile into a further four sub piles," But I have to at least make an effort with him. His mum looks after me for at least a few weeks during Summer...although she hasn't been my biggest fan this year so maybe I shouldn't make an effort with Ron."

"Oui," Camille smirked," Don't waste your energy on 'im, mon amie. Your energy is better spent looking very beautiful at ze ball for Fleur. She's very excited, you know. Can't wait to see what you look like"

* * *

Eating breakfast on Christmas morning (the morning of the Yule Ball), was filled with fun. Fred and George had joined them at their usual spots at the Gryffindor table - with Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson joining them a few minutes later. Hermione was sitting in between Harry and Ginny - who were slightly annoyed at her breaking up their hand holding. They didn't stay angry for long though once Hermione had presented them with their Christmas presents.

"Pass the eggs," Fred said and Ginny reached over the table to push them closer to her brothers - at least the twins knew how to eat with their mouths closed.

"Excited for the ball, Granger?" George wiggled his eyes suggestively and caused everybody in their small knit group to burst out laughing.

"Of course she's going to be excited," Fred put in with a grin," She's going on the arm of -" He lowered his tone as if his next words were scandalous -" Fleur Delacour." This seemed to be news to Katie and Angelina because they both squealed and clasped their hands together before turning to Hermione - whose blush told them all they needed to know about it.

There was a lull in the conversation as they all ate their breakfast. Gabrielle appeared at that point and flung herself at Hermione's back.

"'Ermione!" She cried before concentrating very hard on her English," 'Appy Christmas? _I said it well, yes?"_

_"Very well, Gabby. Where are the others, I find it hard to believe that they let you come up here alone?"_

Gabrielle didn't answer but somehow manoeuvred herself until she was sitting on Hermione's lap - reaching around the table to grab some food herself. Katie and Angelina both gushed at how cute she was while the twins helped the girl to load her plate. Harry, Hermione and Ginny all exchanged the same look as the doors to the Great Hall were flung open and three out of breath French witches ran inside.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur's voice was sharp but her expression was more amused than anything else," _Stop running off! We could barely keep up!"_

Harry and Ginny nodded at each other and moved down the table so Fleur could slip into the seat next to Hermione while Diane and Camille joined her other side. They ate in relative silence - it wasn't like the other Gryffindors could really understand what was being said in French but Hermione's slow and steady pink tinge seemed to tell them everything that they needed to know.

At some point or another, Ginny had snuck around to Harry and was sitting in his lap, feeding him berries from her plate.

"Can you guys, like, stop?" Hermione was teasing," You're making me feel sick."

"Oh, yeah?" Ginny was never one to back down," Kind of similar to when I caught you sitting on Fleur's lap in the library. What were you studying again, Mione?"

"Merlins sake Ginny!" Hermione scowled," It was one time!"

"Yeah? And what about that time when-" Ginny seemed to catch onto Hermione's look and stood up sharply," Bye Harry! I'll meet you outside the Hall for the Ball!" She sped out the hall while the twins yelled support after her.

Hermione stood up as well. "Fleur, I'll see you outside the Great Hall later. Excuse me while I murder my best friend!"

Fleur yelled out her support as the English witch ran after her friend.

"I am your best friend!" Camille yelled as she left.

That didn't seem to go over well with Gabrielle who immediately launched herself at her cousin, hitting her weakly. "Non!" She whined," _I am 'Ermione's best friend! Not you, Camille!"_

* * *

The position that Ron caught them in was odd. Hermione had Ginny pressed into one of the Common Room sofas in a choke hold. It wasn't that bad and they were both laughing their heads off. Ron still wasn't sure how he was meant to act. His eyes were bulging from their sockets and his mouth was hanging open. A strangled noise made its way from his throat, causing both girls to look at him. Hermione got off of Ginny in the next second, hauling her friend onto her feet, quelling the laughter.

It was silent between the three of them.

"Okay," The tension was nearly suffocating and Ginny didn't know how to diffuse it," On that note, Mione, I'll be waiting in your dorm. Come up as soon as possible. Your hair alone will take ages." 

Hermione stuck her tongue out as Ginny left before turning back to look at Ron.

"Something you want to say or are we just going to stand here in silence?"

Ron blinked a few times before swallowing thickly, rubbing the nape of his neck while he thought of the best way to approach this conversation in a way that wouldn't get his eyebrows singed off.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were friends with the French girls? You could have put in a good word for me and I wouldn't be stuck with Padma Patil as my date!"

Hermione scowled at him. It was obvious that wishing for Ron to apologise was impossible. Ron could never see past his own mistakes.

"Why does it matter? You still could have asked them yourself without being a total creep! Get with the program Ron, I don't have to tell you everything that's going on with me!"

"Wh-What?" Ron scowled right back at her," I have a right to know!"

"You have a right to nothing!" Hermione snarled right back. She was sick and tired of catering to his wants and needs. "You can pretend to be the best friend ever but, Ron, you barely know anything about me!"

"Y-Yeah I do. I...er,-"

"When's my birthday?"

"Huh?"

"When's my birthday, Ronald?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest as she waited. He didn't respond.

"Well, you don't know mine!"

"1st March."

"But-"

"Your birthday is the 1st March, Ron. Unlike you, I take my friends seriously so don't talk to me again unless you're ready to apologise."

She left him standing there and marched up to her room where Ginny was waiting.

* * *

To say that Fleur was nervous, would be the biggest understatement in the history of understatements ever. She was rocking on her feet, her excess energy immediately forming into worry. Her hands played with the fabric of her dress - she and Diane had finally settled on a beautiful silver garment with a light sheen - as she waited for Hermione to descend the staircase. Camille and Diane (along with their dates) were waiting with her up until the last minute although Camille was the only one that was truly moral support as Diane was eager to see what Hermione looked like in her dress - Camille had given up absolutely nothing.

 _"What if she changes her mind?"_ Fleur said as she glanced around wildly in all directions," _Maybe I should just go back to the carriage and wallow in self pity! Yes, that sounds like a great idea. Maybe I should-"_

"Er, Fleur?" It was Harry Potter with a beaming Ginny Weasley on his arm," If you're worried about Hermione, you should probably look at the stairs."

Fleur blinked in confusion before turning her gaze towards the staircase. It felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her her. Hermione was tentatively walking down them in a dress made of floaty periwinkle silk with her hair done in some kind of complicated up do. Fleur couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face. Her feet moved on their own accord and she offered her arm to her girlfriend as Hermione reached the last step.

"You look beautiful," Fleur managed to breath out as she led Hermione over to where the other champions were lining up.

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately? You're the beautiful one?"

Fleur felt a blush rise on her cheeks before she shook it away, a grin replacing it.

Ginny beamed at her best friend before turning to Diane and Camille, stopping them before they entered the hall. "Listen," She said in a hushed voice, garnering their attention," I need your help running interference. My brother, Ron, the one that drools. Once he finds out, he's going to want to yell at Mione so, help me keep him away from them? Gabrielle told me that Fleur's planning a little stroll in the garden?"

"That little," Diane swore under her breath at Gabrielle spilling Fleur's plan to one of Hermione's best friends before nodding," We'll keep him away. I think Camille has some choice words she wants to say to him."

Camille's answering smile was unnerving to say the least.

Ginny grinned back at them before returning to Harry's side.

"Whose death have you just plotted?" He didn't even glance at her facial expression.

"Ron's."

"Okay, just don't get blood on your dress," He said as everybody but the champions were ushered inside," I'll provide your alibi."

Walking into the hall, Hermione could practically hear the intake of breath as everybody saw her on Fleur Delacour's arm. Fleur looked incredibly smug as she practically paraded Hermione up to the first table. Dinner was a quiet affair and by the time that it was over, Fleur had already dragged Hermione to the dance floor to begin the dance.

"You look beautiful," Fleur said again as she twirled her girlfriend around on the dance floor for all to see.

"You've already said that."

"Well," Fleur smirked and Hermione couldn't help but blush. It should be illegal to look that sexy while smirking. "It needed repeating."

When the time came for other couples to join them, neither girl really noticed as they stared at each other. Ginny - who was dancing nearby with Harry - could have sworn that if they stared at each other any harder then one of them would explode.

They only broke apart when the Weird Sisters came onto stage to perform and even then, they danced next to each other. In fact, Fleur only left Hermione's side when Fred and George swept her away with the excuse of needing to dance with her friends.

Fleur watched from the sidelines with a grin on her face. Camille and Diane sidled up to her side with matching grins.

" _I take it,"_ Diane said as she took a sip from her butterbear, wincing slightly when she realised that somebody had spiked it with alcohol," _That it's nearly time for your little stroll in the gardens?"_

_"You two know me so well. Wish me luck."_

_"Yeah,"_ Camille grinned with a teasing lilt in her voice," _You're definitely going to need luck if you want to keep her. One wrong move cousin, and you'll leave me space to swoop in."_

Fleur was already gone, weaving through the sweaty bodies of teenagers towards where Hermione and Ginny was half dancing half laughing at each other. The Weasley twins were trying to force Harry into doing some odd shimmy shake thing that made them look like worms. Katie and Angelina were mucking around nearby, laughing as they tried to keep hold of their drinks. Fleur slipped next to Hermione, placing her hands on the brunette's waist and pulled her closer.

Ginny gave her a knowing look and slipped off towards Harry - either to save him from her brothers or force him to join in, she hadn't yet decided.

"Would you come with me, please, Hermione?" Fleur's voice was soft and barely carried over the screaming crowd," I have something that I want to show you."

Hermione just nodded, allowing herself to be led out of the hall. As they left, Hermione was sure that she saw Ron being cornered by Camille and Diane but she blinked and they were gone in the throng of screaming and dancing students.

"You wanted me to see the gardens?" Hermione was grinning as she looked at Fleur - who was looking adorably anxious.

"Oui," It was strained slightly but Fleur took another step forward and rested her hands on Hermione's hip, drawing the girl even closer," But, there was something else."

"Hmm?" Hermione looked up at Fleur. They had matching pink tinges on the faces. "What else?"

"This."

Hermione couldn't form a rational thought as Fleur's lips brushed against her's.


End file.
